Dynasty Warrior's Ultimate Empires 1: Red tears
by Rustytheheartman127
Summary: Ibuki is a trader so she thinks. When caputured in battle by Shu forces Ibuki life changes. She now has to face the world and the destruction of it once again. Her world once again being tornd apart piece by piece infront of her has now began to put the pieces together. And Lubu's death wasnt the half part. Ibuki's constant yelling out for help as stopped. She now has Red Tears :'(
1. Life Threatning

I walked down the hall heart racing my feet shaking,I felt myself slowly loosing it. "Not good not-not at all..." the tall man told me and i was afraid of this but he was right. As we walked me being impatient was like the hall was getting longer and the day stretched its self was it 8:21 for that long. How did i get myself situated with this man how can i even get caught in mess like this. A chill went up my spine and not that the fact i failed in battle but,I failed Lubu and not even that got me scared enough like this its that he had been slain because,of me. I gulped and looked to my right,it was this darker ugly unusual man who stood beside me. Not really ugly but if you stay in Lubu's army long enough you will understand. The guy will be an eye sore to you. Anyway it has been my fault the all mighty Lubu had been slain and since the battle was still a haze to me all I can really remember is me falling,surrendering,crying,and being bloody. Now i know what your thinking wich is the same thing im thinking what?! Well i can explain.

First let me introduce who I am my name is Ibuki 2nd strategist well...formally second strategist to Lubu currently captured by Shu forces. As we I hit the corner following the large man in front of me believe or not he even got startled. I mean maybe you would believe it because you don't know how he looks well... He isn't short and stocky neither. Anyway this tall man built on muscle was frightened and in Shu, if you want a land of benevolence what is there to be afraid of? No-No wait...Oh im thinking of the Lion King.

"Ling,who are these people?" it was Zhuge Liang stragetist of Shu along with Xu Shu which for some reason I didn't much like. Yue Ying trailed behind him staring me in the eye like I was supposed to be afraid wich I have to admit I was at first the woman's face looked disoriented. Although he was so-called nice just a drinker Zhuge Liang kept his poker face on wich i gotta give him credit for,walking around with your ugly wife around Shu with your ugly wife 24/7 has to sting. "M-Master they are...T-they um...are" Yue Ying interupted and told us to follow her. She didn't look one bit interested in what he had to say and frankly i didn't either. No one spoke we just followed the red head to her office and i did anything and i mean anything! To stay alive i wasn't ready to die just yet..who is? But that is the rode you pick as a warrior.

We reached to her office and she told us to take a seat and she will get back with us after she finishes some important paperwork. The man beside me tried complementing her room and i gave him that look, that _are you really that eager to die?! _look. But it was clear he didn't get the message as he was still running his mouth to the point he got a staff thrown at him. I whispered over to him and he seemed thrilled did he have any worries at all! "Hey,heads up stop talking" he started to laugh so loudly i felt like i was going death. Yue Ying slammed her hands on her desk and shouted out my name, wich i dont even know how she got tipped off that info about my name! I walked over slowly to the red-head and se eyed me with a scary look things that were running through my mind,do you really want to know. I gulped and she began to speak.

"Young lady...God! Who is that obnoxious man sitting over there" i didn't know his name does she even expect me to know. "I-I" i didn't know! I didn't want to slip up but I kept cool no-no...no really i did. It seemed like everything i assumed most of the assumptions were wrong. Shu isn't harmful at all! So now I know what is swirling through your head what is going on in the first place. Well i have been saying a few bad things about Shu like how i thought it was _a faction where they want a land of benevolence but really doesn't and is just and big fake jerk. _Well i wasn't entirely wrong but i was wrong i actually took a liking to, before i say this please don't think im anything of a fake person but..i took a liking to Yue Ying. Well slipping up on my words the man caught my sentence. "Tao mam..." He actually shutted up for once. Yue Ying smirked eyed him then looked back at me. "Was he an officer if Lubu's forces as well?" she asked in polite voice. "N-No mam" Tao smirked and Yue Ying now had her poker face on she didn't find anything funny or even worthy to smirk about.

Tao stood up and Yue Ying ot in battling position and im all like huh? "Don't worry, it's not like i bite thats for Shi factioners" Ok don't worry at all. Let me not get on Shi's case you would not believe it but that fot later on in my story. Yue Ying nodded and rested her staff and again im all like, You blind?! Yue Ying was kinder than you think perhaps to Kind does she have brain cells she was walking right into a trick. Is what i thought before Tao actually faced her eye and eye. Yue Ying kept her serious face on and Tao smiled he just wanted her to crack up?! He wasn't apart of the same faction as I was and isn't that a weel bit suspicious.

And the worst part is she bursted out laughing now this was just an embarrassment to war i wish i chose to been slain instead of surrendering. She quickly stopped though and told us that we will go on trial do to the fact that we both killed many officers in battle and it was Shu forces Vs Lubu's forces where did this guy come from. She did mention that we will be fed have our own bathrooms and have a buteaful stay and the place looked as well better than the faction i was with before i can get used to it. She wrote down are room numbers and Tao got a little silly. I mean like im happy to but don't kiss me on the cheek! He had to get the back hand did I have a choice? Yup! As the happy Tao and I began to walk to the exit when we opened the door there was Ling giving us a mean look like _your dead don't worry_, and unlike Tao i got it loud and clear.


	2. Until Our Heart's Give Out

Yes...I have to admit today was a pretty great day for me...i actually got a few tips from officers of Shu i was actually treated nicely. See as a person I would think Shu would probably torment me but being that they didn't make my day. But every story comes the boring part and this is the it. It was 2:20 A.M. and as a ninja,I was use to staying up this late probably handling paperwork. I have never spent time like this relaxing it was definently different for me. Slowly feeling my self drift into slumber I can hear Tao snoring. Who in the world is he? I was so messed up and confused about it all i had to get at least a drink of wine. Oh yeah and i mean WINE! There was this big celebration of Shu's success in slaying Lubu and I wasn't much thrilled. They invited Tao since he didn't no much about the war lord but not me as I still had feelings for him,and no! Not in that way!

I sprung up from my bed and jumped off of it. Now keep in mind that i had like a 2 hour argument over who gets the bed top and who gets the bottom bed with Tao so,it was worth the jump. Silently tip toeing over to the door I didn't want to wake up Tao. How else you think me and him agreed on who gets what bed I knocked him out. But im pretty sure by now he is dreaming about ogers. Slightly opening the door i was so relieved that no one was in sight. I suddenly felt someone touch my shoulder and that same chill went up my spine again like earlier. Turning around shook me up again the ugly yet genius Yue Ying stood before me. I swallowed my pride and faced the music she wasn't at all pretty and yet was in my face.

"Where were you going?" Yue Ying said,and not to be funny but i think she was a little drunk.

I looked at her awkwardly something didn't seem right. "Mam are you ok you don't seem ok,was Zhuge Liang the cause of your doings" So now Yue Ying gave me this crooked/retched look like she was ready to gawk up on me.

"Well what'd i do to make me look drunk" Yue Ying said blushing,can't she tell anyway her blush was purple?!

"Well..." I dare to say anything thing more I was just treated kindly I was even lucky to be put on trial let me not step on everyone and be a jerk then im really gonna get myself killed. I tried to finish my sentence without saying something to offend anyone.

"Well, I was just out here to get some wine im bored to-" the woman cut me off right when i was finishing up my save sentence.

"Death? I know luckily i brought you a glass" She handed over the shiny yet so breakable galss and now I can really tell she was drunk,it wasn't wine it was shampane.

"Um... this isn't" I dared to speak again saving time. "Um...this isn't bad" I took a quick sniff and it smelled horibble but to make it look like i was really intrested and tooka quick drink,putting a thumb up telling her that it was fantastic but it was awful! I felt like I had sex with the devil and went back to heaven.

"Nice save" she walked off and I spitted the shampane out. She new! Am I that bad of a liar I shrugged and headed back into the room only to hear more snoring. He was still sound asleep and to think he actually looked cute sleeping. Hopping right back into my bed i turned me head to the window next to me and i started to Number the stars. It was so buteaful out tonight of all nights, the moon glistening and the stars singing it made me drift away into slumber once again.

Yeah the boring part ends there, IT GETS REPLACED WITH EXCITING AND FABULOUS! Ok no lust though cause if that's what you pervs out there think is what i meant by exciting just sign up for the olympics. As i was sleeping hazy visions appeared in my dreams,visions,or whatever! It was this man and i am in his arms and he is like crying...im all bloody around my face and this guy he couldn't stop crying i felt tears run down my face as I was sleeping I was crying! Holding me in your arms and your a man woah those to don't fit together very nice. The worst part is he was surrounded around hundreds of Shu soldiers and he was crying for me! Now this was probably the battle i went into i was seeing but again, I couldn't remember much of at all wich has me wondering, wich guy do i know was in that battle and would be crying for me. Maybe he wasn't crying because of my death cause i look pretty fine don't I? Lubu? Well no you wouldn't be crying for a man who has been slain while holding a bloody girl in your arms.

The whole thing had scare me to death leading me to wake up at 7:00 A.M. early if you went to sleep past 2. Peeking at Tao the snoring seemed to stop he wasn't awake so i thought. Looking at his cute face and smiling had me fooled he was wide awake peeking at me one eye open. Now guess i was upside down looking at him and how do you think that turned out.

_No i didn't fall and hit my head,not even get into a coma_

_No i didn't accidentally kiss him ewwwww_

_and finally no I didn't kick him in the face_

So if you thought one of those three wich you probably did YOUR WRONG! He grabbed me by my hand and shot up from his bed. Running towards the door excited and in a rush for some reason grinning and ignoring everything in his WAY! (Like taking a shower,or brushing his teeth!) He didn't but he didn't actually reek and besides the drool stains he was pretty much still good looking.

"Ahhh! What the hell are you doing!" I asked now feeling as though my heart was gonna give out.

"Were breaking out of here!"

Ok so i know what you're wondering gain im wondering the same thing and throughout this story if we weren't thinking the same, same awnser bro. -_-

What?!

**Will be continued. Special thanks to my roleplaying friends on the Dynasty Ultimate Empires forum!**


	3. Holding on to life

No wait hold on was he going...what is the word...oh yeah mad! "Hold on Tao these people just payed us with great kindness the least we can do is the trial!" He ignored me while we ran well...more like he is running I am just getting dragged. "Tao! Are you listening to any word I am saying!" Tao stopped for a moment and gave me a murderous look. He wasn't gonna try to kill me right?! "Well these people are gonna show us a little more" he said quietly. I was still going on about how twisted this was of him but as always...he doesn't get the damn message. "Tao!" this time i knew to shut up cause when we hit the corner and I trailed behind...again got dragged by him and for some reason he jumped on me covering me and hitting his back onto the floor. Clinging on to me tight i started to notice he began to shake. "Tao?" I said quietly,and for some reason it made him hold on tighter. "Ibuki...please keep calm and quiet" I was worried I didn't understand the situation but I did so anyway.

There was silence but not for to long,I began to hear chatter.

"Master Zhuge Liang! We seem to cannot find our guests!" Zhuge Liang...Is this why Tao was afraid? I mean Zhuge Liang is a strong warrior indeed but...? I was definently quiet now I needed to hear what this officer had to say.

"Hm...is it possible they have attempted to escape?" Zhuge Laing said his voice quavering. What does he mean attempted? I think I can bang this whole faction up sneaking out of here.

"It is a possibility Sir but,they couldn't have gone far" the young soldier said. Peeking from the corner I saw Zhuge Liang stroke his beard and nod.

"Very well, I will put in for a search party in the mean time inform lady Yue Ying about this" Zhuge Liang put his arm out making it official that we are fugitives,his arm was straight and his full hand pointing towards young soldier and that gave me an idea. I slipped through Tao's grip and hid behind a statue in the center of everything. Zhuge Liang was heading toward the statue and it appears he was going to make a right turn and down the hall. Taking out a few of my smoke bombs I felt air passing through the air harshly and right above my head. "Ibuki!" Tao yelled this alarmed Zhuge Liang and I was in for it! What had seemed to go over my head when I looked up was a double headed mace meant to hit me but instead,hit the statue of Shu's symbol,The Dragon. "Master Zhuge Liang they were preparing to kill you!" This large long black silky haired girl said to Zhuge Liang.

"So the daughter of the God of war has came to assist me well later I shall show my gratitude Guan Yinping" So it seems this is Guan Yu's daughter Guan Yinping and even though it seems,all of Guan Yu's children are destined to have beards like there father she makes up for it by her long black hair.

"No need master Liang,it is always right to serve the ones important to you. No gratitude needed." Yinping said holding both ends of her mace. Now spinning each side of the mace she came towards me. Holding the mace upwards facing the sky with one hand Guan Yinping slammed it to the ground with all of her force sending me flying into the air and slamming my head onto the ceiling. "Tch" I wiped the blood from my mouth and smirked. "Thats not all you have do you?" This made Guan Yinping more mad than ever and since we are on the third floor of this large building defeating her was probably the beginning. "Ibuki!" Tao got up onto his feet quickly. Running towards me i can see he was limping that hit to the ground for me,did that much of an impact?!

He punched me in my stomach putting me in a daze. I could still see although my vision was blurry.

-Tao-

I needed to find a way to get her out of this situation and there was only one thing I can do with a bulk man like myself. Zhuge Liang smirked and told me that it was over "yeah right" "Ahhhh!" running towards the brick wall I crashed right through it. I looked down at the floor and I realized well...forgot that I was three stories high from the ground. Plumiting to my death i try to stair us two to the right there was river at the bottom wich led to a city. But with Ibuki's weight I could not. (I had her on my shoulder) wiping the tear out of my eye I through Ibuki into the river sacrificing my life. I was ready to die as long as she lived...

**To be continued,next time: Past,present,or 16?!**


	4. A look into our Character (1)

**Let us look into our characters before we start just we can both understand each character well. Note: You can skip this chapter cause Chapter 4 Isn't being wrote in this. Chapter 4 will be up soon:**

**Name:** Xiao Ibuki

**Gender:** Female

**Age:** 19

**Appearance: (Similar to Ibuki from Street Fighter)**

_Hair Color: _Dark Brown

_Hair Style: _Comes out the back in 2 extremely long and thin pony tails that go all the way down to her thigh. Also 3 long strands of hair go up and out in front of her face.

_Eye Color:_ Hazel-Brown

_Skin Tone: _Looks partially dark to normal skin tone of the average Chinese woman, leaning towards European, however her complexion is still the same as many Han-Dynasty women.

_Height:_ 5ft 5

_Body Type: _Slender, muscles in all the right places making her look lean though not butch. A very 'hourglass' image.

_Equipment:_ A pitch black ninja outfit with bulky trousers that go down just below the knee, it thins and her lower chest then goes out like a low cut top. She wears a red undertop with a black scarf. Alongside red wristbands and similarly red sandals.

**Weapon: **Demon Talons DW7 (Wang Yi's Weapons, basically a trio fork with a large end in the middle and the two that spike out also follow the same line as the one in the middle. Look it up :D)

**Sub Weapon: **Heaven & Hell Swords DW7 (Liu Bei's swords, one blade has a white set of feathers coming off while the other has a black set.

**Stratagems: **Fire Starter: At any given point, though only can be used once per battle, can start a fire attack on a stronghold and set it on fire, diminishing rations and damaging soldiers, spreading fear and making it easier to destroy.

_Musou 1:_ Grabs the opponent and pulls them towards her, she then drives her blade through their back and kicks them, sending them flying out the blade and on the floor. (Usually a killing blow.)

_Musou 2: _Zooms at cuts once, then again, and again and again and again and again till she's zipping through the air extremely fast, cutting all over the place hitting many a lot of times.

**Ability Type: **Speed

**Fame Type: **Wise (Strategist)

**Troop Type:** Ambush troops, Ninja.

**Personality:** She is a very calm person, analysising all situations in life as to never saying anything that would effect anything on her image negatively. She speaks with a strong air of dignity and refuses to yield to any man unless they are her superiors. Also being a ninja Ibuki is very quiet and likes to avoid talking a lot of the time and doesn't tend to show emotions.

**Likes:** Creating stratergies, analysing others, victory in battle

**Dislikes: **Chen Gong's view of the new world, people that believe in love at first sight, wasting time.

**Bio:** She was tutored by Lu Bu's strategist, Chen Gong, at the age of 6. As she was war-orphaned at birth, Chen Gong raised her like his own daughter, however at the age of 14 Ibuki did not want to live under the roof of someone who worked and looked so highly on Dong Zhuo. So she trained a long time as a ninja, honing her skills and became powerful enough to put men twice her size to shame. 2 Years later Dong Zhuo died at the hands of Lu Bu, and although she hated the war he spread, she recognised the fact that he made a solid change to the world fallen into chaos. As such she wished to work for him, though showing her intelligent prowess and her recognisable physical talent, she was raised through the ranks quickly only having to assassinate a few people to get there. Eventually even Lu Bu took notice of her and assigned her 2nd Statergist. Although Ibuki is forced to work with Chen Gong, she does want to fight to find peace in China so that no one else has to be born without parents.


	5. Past,Present,16 !

**Ibuki's **dream/memory:

All of it was still just a haze to me and I wasn't sure it was a memory. But...Having a dream about Tao and a girl named Sun Shangxiang was a bit suspicious. Especially with a specific name like Sun Shangxiang. "Ibuki this is my,princess Sun Shangxiang she will be determining your punishment" Tao said, and I have never actually see him this calm but yet...it was only a dream right you only can dream Tao being calm correct?

"Punishment?,Punishment?,none needed this can simply by pass this!" What'd I do anyway and the more questioning the dream got the more hazy. Tao raised a brow at Sun Shangxiang and even questioned his so called "Princess" . "My Lady Liu Bei had gotten into your head huh?" Tao asked and that makes me wonder,what relations does Liu Bei and this chick have together why does my mind make up such foolish things?! Actually Tao and Sun Shangxiang looks pretty good together in my dream but she is only a dream girl am I right. Not that Tao would have made an escape or anything me and him would be better,and let me mind you I am just talking IN GENERAL! No romantic feelings for this one..*Mind blush* ignore that!

"It is indeed Tao that me and Liu spark a romance but shouldn't everyone forgive?" She said blushing not triyng not to eye Tao. Let me see Tao x Sunshang Xiang? how about Tao x NO WOMAN IN THE HAN DYNASTY!

"My lady? Have you lost it?! she is a-" Sun Shangxiang cut him off of his sentence and sighed.

"A spy for Lubu yes...but I will not allow her to give any important info on Wu to Lubu's forces. A ninja maybe but where do you actually stand in Lubu's forces." Well...I knew that answer but...I am afraid the dream's time was up.

* * *

><p>I woke up sun shining and white doves flying through the the sky. White feathers falling beside me I smiled and caught one. This made me think of the White clothing Lady Diao Chan used to wear but when I think of any descendent of Lubu I think of my tormentor Chen Gong. I thought of that dream and what it meant I even tried to fall back asleep because for one<p>

1. felt weak

2. I was in a river that seemed warm this time around.

But I couldn't for some reason when I closed my eyes the ground went _thump! thump! thump! _it was to much to bare with. And each time I tried to sleep the _thump! _Will get harder.**  
><strong>

I twisted and turned there was no use and when I switched it the right side for the last time,I saw a Shu soldier stood before me with a javelin. "Ahh!" my eyes widened as the mans yell matched with the force he tried to kill me with. Shutting my eyes tight trying to face the fact I was gonna die (even to still yet wondering how I ended up in this river well,this situation!) I just heard him scream a dyeing scream. I wasn't hit was it Tao :D, But when I opened my eyes instead it was a light haired teenage girl with an iron fan wich who stood before me. Red clothing and all. "You ok?" she asked me. Afraid to awnser i gulped. I quickly used my hands to force me up to my feet but with style twirling into the air and onto my feet lol. I quickly took out my Kunai and questioned the woman,yes she did save my life son no ally or even officer of Shu for a fact but the mysterious this whole situation holds has me on the edge of my seat.

"Oh N-no no no no no! You got it all wrong I am not your enemy I was sent here by Wu forces to look for a comrade name Tao?" I didn't much need to know his name but...I am afraid i much already knew him. "Do you know of him?" She asked. I wanted to say yes but I didn't much trust her yet. I am still apart o f Lubu's forces an enemy of Wu and Tao is a bit of a mystery his self...but if what she says is true then...why Tao cares so much about me? This girl was in fact an enemy but I had to treat her as well as an ally if not there is no way in survival.

I rested my Kunai and sighed. "I am afraid not...I know no of Tao" the girl nodded and smiled at me a cute one at that. "My Name is Xiao Qiao wife of Zhou Yu!" Now I know why she looks so familliar. I have read text books and such about her but this is the famous trouble maker? Well...indeed better looking than Yue Ying XD,

"Isn't Shu and Wu in a big alliance?" I just had to ask since Tao is clearly from Wu I didn't have much knowledge of that yet sooooo...that must my dream wasn't making up things it was a sort of memory lost in my mind. Xiao nodded and spoke. "Indeed missy it is but...they had a fall out when Shu decided to become allies with Lubu factioners wich was no problem to any of the Guan kids or Sun Shangxiang but the rest of Wu highly disagrees. That cutey wooty relationship Sun Shang had between Liu Bei is tearing the two factions apart missy." What the girl had said touched me but missy doesn't fit as a name for me.

Xiao smiled at me and winked. "Hey you look tough in that Ninja clothing I have come with many of my friends on this misson and we split up one of them including my big sis. Mind helping me find them missy?" I couldn't turn this down they might have a route for an escape point. "Well yeah why not?" Xiao nodded once more. "Since Tao isn't seemed to be found as of yet lets get a start on missy?" she took my hand and gave me a grining smile. I wanted to tell her my name but...I liked being called missy pretty much.


	6. A look into our Character (2)

****Let us look into our characters before we start just we can both understand each character well. Note: You can skip this chapter ****

**Xiaoqiao** (onyomi: _Shōkyō_) is the younger of the Two Qiaos, making her Daqiao's younger sister and Zhou Yu's wife. Prior to the Battle at Chibi in _Romance of the Three Kingdoms_, Zhuge Liang told her husband that Cao Cao wanted his wife. This considerably upset Zhou Yu and led to his approval to go to war.

Her _Dynasty Warriors_ incarnation is thirty-fifth place in Gamecity's_Dynasty Warriors 7_ character popularity poll and forty-seventh in the_Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends_ poll. In Famitsu's character survey, she placed fourth in the sibling category.

Before 2012, Koei titles separated the Chinese characters for her character's name and called her "Xiao Qiao". Her contemporary nickname is now properly localized in the games.

"_How can something so cute be so deadly?_"_―Goemon Ishikawa;_

Xiao Qiao marks her first appearance in _Dynasty Warriors 3_ during theWu Territory battle where she fights to assist her husband during the battle. She later appears at the Nanman Campaign in which she stays near the side of the main camp along with Sun Shang Xiang. She also appears in Shi Ting, where she will try to take the eastern side. More often then not, she will succeed in her attempt.

In _Dynasty Warriors 4_, her role is basically identical to that of her sister's, often appearing in the same battles together. The two of them are more commonly seen in Wu's various endings.

During her Legend Mode in _Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends_, Xiao Qiao is cornered by Cao Cao at Tong Qiao Tai, who desires to have her join him. She refuses to be his and repeatedly defeat him and his accompanying generals, Cao Ren, Dian Wei, Xiahou Dun, and Xu Zhu. On his third defeat, he decides to capture Da Qiao in an attempt to lure the younger sister back to him. Upon seeing the Two Qiaos together, he attempts to obtain them for himself but is defeated by both of them.

Her Musou Mode in _Dynasty Warriors 5_ revolved around her contributions to the Wu Army, much to the anxiety of her husband, Zhou Yu. Xiao Qiao supports her husband throughout the mode. Zhou Yu later on became angry at Cao Cao for trying to seek after Xiao Qiao whilst trying to invade the land, that it became the cause of the Battle of Chi Bi. Her ending involves a healthy Zhou Yu living happily together with his wife after the land is peaceful. In the _Xtreme Legends_ expansion, she shares her legend mode with her sister, Zhen Ji and Yue Ying. Together with their husbands, Zuo Ci challenges them to see which lord is worthy of the Imperial Seal. During the battle, the Two Qiaos bicker that their respective lord is better than the other and fight. When her husband gains the seal, Xiao Qiao openly admits that her true reasons for fighting in the competition was to prove that Zhou Yu is better than everyone else.

Xiao Qiao has no story in _Dynasty Warriors 6_ but she appears at Xia Pi with Sun Jian's forces and at Shi Ting. During her husband's story, she will also appear at Chi Bi and Yi Ling. She doesn't appear in any game cinematics during the first release but has a small appearance during one of Taishi Ci's movies in _Special_. Xiao Qiao's first meeting with Zhou Yu is further elaborated on in _Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce_. As a vassal of Liu Xun, she is given the task of guarding Wan Castle in his absence from Sun Ce's army. But in reality, he merely uses her to do all the work while hiding in a convenient location. Though her defeat causes Liu Xun's men to scorn their lord, she is befriended by Sun Ce and Zhou Yu who decide to take her in as a new member of Wu.

In _Dynasty Warriors 7_, Xiao Qiao does not appear in Wu's Story mode. But she does have her own Legendary modes revolving around her husband. One of them has her acting on her husband's hatred towards Zhuge Liang. To please her husband and to defame his rival, Xiao Qiao hunts Zhuge Liang down to beat him up. Defeating the Shu generals who stand in his defense, she eventually corners her target. While she celebrates her victory, Zhuge Liang expresses disbelief in his loss against her. Her second Legendary Mode has her perform a similar act of loyalty in her hunt for Cao Pi. This time her husband accompanies her as she fights her way though several Wei generals. She appears in one of Zhou Yu's legendary battles, where he and Sun Ce defeat her and her sister.

The _Xtreme Legends_ expansion adds a Hero Scenario specifically dedicated to Xiao Qiao's efforts at Chibi. The two famed strategists, Zhou Yu and Zhuge Liang, combine their efforts to defeat Cao Cao's massive army. Their plan would need a considerable amount of luck in order to succeed, but Xiao Qiao has faith in her husband and bravely arms herself for battle. Zhou Yu pleads with his wife to be careful as she escorts Zhuge Liang to his prayer location for the southern winds and defends him from various generals. Like other versions of Chibi throughout the series, the prayer and the following fire attack are keys for victory.

Xiao Qiao happily celebrates the fire attack and their victory for her efforts have pleased her husband. Although Zhou Yu worries for her safety, it seems his fears were not needed and he thanks her. Da Qiao, who helped her during the battle, sadly remembers Sun Ce's death upon seeing her sister being praised by Zhou Yu. She cheers her sister up by saying they shall forever work together.

In _Dynasty Warriors 8_, Xiaoqiao's appearances are limited to the hypothetical story branches. She and the other women of Wu invade Xinye on behalf of their loved ones. Her contribution to the battle is saving a panda from a group of predators, thus gaining its assistance. She also accompanies Lu Xun during their fight against the Sima clan.

During the events of _Warriors Orochi_, Xiao Qiao is part of a resistance army working alongside Okuni, Sakon, and Zhang Jiao. Her failure to properly follow Sakon's strategies when confronted by Nobunaga at Kyushu results in her defeat. After being shown mercy by the Demon King, she and her allies join his army. Though quick to befriend new people in Orochi's twisted world, Xiao Qiao yearns to save her husband and sister who are forced into serving the Orochi Army. Among her contributions to the Coalition include reinforcing the defense of Kanegasaki against the assault of Masamune Date, Zhang He, and Lu Bu. In the ending for the Samurai faction, she chides the feudal lords for trying to restart their personal conflicts with one another before being gently patted on the head by Nobunaga.

_Warriors Orochi 2_ has her reunited with Zhou Yu, returning to the Wu forces. At Kanegasaki, with her friends Okuni andLing Tong, she uses herself as bait to lure Dong Zhuo out from his hiding spot. Xiao Qiao faces him again in her team's dream mode where she, No, and Zhen Ji cooperate together to rescue most of the other women (and Cao Pi) from the tyrant's clutches.

Xiaoqiao remained close to her husband in _Warriors Orochi 3_'s original timeline. When Wu was at war with Wei, they were suddenly overwhelmed and annihilated by a variety of forces. Before their position fell, Zhou Yu pleaded his wife to escape. Separated from her sister during the confusion, she tried to avenge her family's deaths by joining the defense atOdawara Castle, but she died fighting beside the other defenders. Kaguya and company eventually prevent this fate by gradually eradicating the serpent army surrounding the castle. Thankful for their rescue in the past, Xiaoqiao joins the coalition's cause. Obtaining information on the warrior's whereabouts, she helps Ginchiyo reunite with Muneshige at Mt. Xingshi. Eventually, Xiaoqiao herself rejoins with her husband and family at Changban.

In the downloadable stage, "Animal Rescue", Xiaoqiao and Sun Ce help Kotarō in saving animals that are driven from their homes by Yuan Shao.

In _Ultimate_, Xiaoqiao accompanies her sister in finding Sun Ce at Shizugatake. Upon hearing false reports of Zhou Yu's arrival, she hastily goes to his location until the enemy entraps her with a fire attack. Fortunately, she is saved by Daqiao and the others.

_Hyakuman-nin no Sangokushi_ has a historical episode event with one of Sun Shangxiang's armed maids, Zhu Wenqin. The maid comes to her regarding news of the Parameter Breaking Seal. Unfortunately, Xiaoqiao is in a foul mood since her husband is ignoring her. After she spars with the nervous maid to vent her frustrations, she calms down and gives her the item in question.

Xiaoqiao is a carefree and cheerful young teenage girl who is gutsier than her sister when hopping into action. Not one to fume over the details, she often takes the honest and straightforward path in battle. Although she's a capable fighter, her lack of restraint lands her in trouble and she often needs rescuing. Her snappy tongue can sometimes be blunt and slightly offending, which usually earns her sister's chiding. She acts in a manner that is more childish than her sister, and she is offended when others point out her immaturity.

She adores her husband's attention and tries her hardest to impress him. In the Asian script, she calls her husband "Lord Zhou Yu", but she additionally calls him all sorts of pet-names in the English dub.

Character SymbolismEdit

In the Japanese version of _Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires_, Xiao Qiao is given the nickname of "The Angelic Doll" while the English version changes it to "The Woman who Acts for Love, not War". As a dominant ruler in _Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires_, she and her sister call their five greatest warriors the "Five Qiao Generals".

The Two Qiaos in the _Dynasty Warriors_ series have items both beautiful in nature but contrast the other sister's naming themes. Her third and fourth weapons' original names notes that she is the delightful one of the two daughters. Her personal item in _Warriors Orochi_ is originally named "Sunlight Flower Hair Ornament". As opposed to the gentle image of beauty her sister's item invokes, Xiao Qiao's item carries a tone that is livelier and cheery.

The original name of Xiao Qiao's initial weapon associates her with peach blossoms. Within the flower language, it represents something that is charming or adorable. It can also mean a sense of possessiveness or belonging to the recipient of the flower, specifically from the sender's perspective. From a cultural viewpoint, peach blossoms are commonly associated with China, its fruits being the desired choice for gods and immortals in mythology.


	7. Desolate Discovery

It's not like a cared for the Wu punks and Lubu would be angry much but I had to reason with this little girl. If I didn't she will probably have me killed but she doesn't look like she can be that lethal. Although you can't judge a book by it's color. We started to walk along a dirt path and I held my Kunai and played with it hands behind my back eyeing the girl's every move.

"So...do we just walk along this path? Is this where you guys originally splited up? Or do we just start the search?" I can assure you that my questions were annoying ones it being quiet and all,but that's how I felt when I heard her snappy tongue.

"Well you can call this the search silly,but I get where you are coming from. Lord Zhou Yu hasn't yet called a strategy out he hasn't been himself. If I can prove to him i can help us it will be for the best. I mean the only reason were taking this hot dirt path is because I don't want us to be weild in by any Wu officers." she kicked some rocks and sighed sobbing. "That wouldn't be so mighty of me...will it?"

I hopped in front of the girl and smiled pulling my mask lower,"hey turn that frown upside down,now your making me feel like a birdin when we both kick ass!" I grinned and she cut her eyes at me.

"You really think so?" she said feeling dismissed.

I twirled around and breathed through the nice fresh air,"I know so!"

Xiao hopped up and joined hands with Ibuki,"okay then lets get a move on then! Heres the deal,theres a lanky forest just down the road when we take a left. I say we cut through it which would leave us right on top of the enemies base. There supply base they will be useless if we do a fire attack on it!"

I adjusted my shoulder uncomfortably the thought of her getting hurt angered me,"wouldn't that be risky?" I asked her a bit worried.

She frowned and gave me a look of annoyance,"for us,no,for my comrades,yes,I thought we were kick ass! Besides Lord Zhou Yu and my sis can hold the enemy off in a fire attack,I mean who would of thought the youngest sister of the Qiao can solo Shu!" she says jumping in joy.

I giggle and run ahead,"race you to the forest!" I look to my right at all the cute farm animals and before you know it she's in front of me skipping ahead.

"Hey no fair!" 

"You know what they say what comes around goes around!"


	8. Flames of Absence pt1

Xiao and I raced through the jungle Xiao dodging trees and I hopping through them.

"Missy,I see a base flag up ahead there must have been battle here..." I stopped and caught my breath at the nearest tree. I had to take a breather these lanky trees were slippery and the forest was wet.

"God damnit my name is Ibuki for the last time." I hopped down from the tree and gestured my hand,"I think that last time I jumped I hurt my hand..."

Xiao took my hand and took and took a good look at bit,"that can't be good,you sure you can pull through Mi-I mean Ibuki?" I eyed her and to a glance at my hand.

"It's fine if you call me Missy just not frequent okay?" I tell her grinning.

Xiao smiled and jumped up in joy,"hell yeah! Bloody hell yeah!" I stared at her for a quick second,and couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay we have 3 before sunset we better hurry!" she said running ahead. I checked my hand for brusies and bandaged it tightly,"I should be good then."

Me and Xiao reached our destination by an half-hour later. Out of breath we looked over head of all the officers down below,"okay lets prepare the fire attack,you ready?" I nodded slightly confused.

"How exactly are we gonna do this fire attack?" I asked. Xiao smiled and got on her knees looking below at all the Shu officers. "Easy Ibuki,just leave it to me." I questioned her thought at first but then I'm like _what the hell it'll be fun!_

Xiao flipped through the air behind an officer slowly making her way behind him,"Ibuki jump when i I signal you..." she ordered me.

1. What is the signal?

2. What does she want me to do?

3. Is she blind or mentaly stupid?!

Xiao put her two fingers of her right together and pointed at me,_was that the signal? _Xiao slashed the neck of the officer and blood gushed from it. I guess it was. "Ibuki!" I hopped down from the cliff and onto an officers head slashing his neck with my trusty Kunai.

"It's the Wu officers get em!" A large group of officers came running at us and Xiao looked worried.

"Ibuki! Hold em off while I prepare the attack!" she said running away from the violence and up a nearby ladder.

"Xiao don't!" I can see a wave of officers up on the wooden watch post ready to shoot the girl and and through a few shuriken at them making the collapse to the ground.

"Wow your amazing just like my sis!" she said happily. I winked at her and there an officer was already this close to my face ready to stab the shit out of me.

I ducked quickly and did a spin kick in the air making him twirl into his comrades and swords flew into the air. Coming down at a high speed a ran for my life tripping over rocks and sticks. One sword got me in the leg and I screamed out in agony tears instantly running down my face.

"Gah!" I dropped to the ground nearly knocked out. Crawling for my life my vision grew more blury than ever.

"Xiao-" I could no longer move,my head slammed to the ground and I laied there falling into deep sleep.

"Hold up Ibuki! Flame shundijii!" My head rushed as I head the foot steps running back from me and Xiao's voice. When I picked my head up I finally knew what the officers were running from. A huge tsunami of flame came hurling towards me directed from Xiao's fan.

"What are you doing down there silly?!" Xiao swooped me up and quickly dodged the falling base structures and headed out.

"Woo hoo! Now they have no chance in winning this fight!"

Xiao rested me on a nearby meadow and looked at me frowning,"your hurt?" she said noticing my bloody cut.

"Is it all my fault?" she said pouting and her eyes getting watery.

I coughed up some blood and smiled,"no...no...it's not your fault,I'm feeling better already..." I grinned. Xiao removed her hands from her face and sucked up some of her tears.

"Really?" she asked crawling forward. "Really..." I nodded.

Xiao started to break down again,_did she know I was lying? _I sure do hope she didn't.

"Tao!" Xiao ran quickly past me and the name Tao rang in my head again and I got on my feet. Limping,I saw Xiao on her knees crying more hard then ever.

"Xiao?" I then nearly collapsed when I took another step. I looked over the body laying in the center of the field.

My eyes widened and I held my tears in,"Tao?"

Tao turned his head and smirked. "Ibuki..." he coughed gently and smiled,"your safe..." I fell to my knees just like Xiao did.

"You too, Xiao..." Tao pressed his elbow against the floor and forced his self up,"lets go kick some ass!" he said.

I just had to smile,and if I didn't it would dim his mood,"well bloody shit Tao you got me scared." Xiao said with a happy expression as usual.

Tao grinned and glanced over at me. I folded my arms and looked away not impressed. "Damn fool,scaring me and all. How did you survive that fall?"

Tao shrugged,"I'm that good." he simply said. "What about you?" Tao said licking his lips.

Ibuki sighed,"Xiao why?"

Tao shrugged,"cause your a dick sucker!"

Ibuki I wrestled the bastard I wish he was really dead,"come here live stock!"

Xiao sighed and saw a few archers ahead,"guys..."

"Bitch with no boundries!"

Xiao ramped up,"guys..."

"Fuck nut!"

Xiao shook the two,"guys!"

Tao and Ibuki looked to there far left and sweet dropped.

Xiao dragged the two on the floor as they punch each other constantly.

"Sis where are you!" She yelled out.

To Be continued...


End file.
